hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorb
Gods And Glory (Part B) |drops = 100 Essence |health = 200/320/416/500/570 (Nail upgrades 0/1/2/3/4) |backer = Aladar Apponyi |numbers_required = 1}} Gorb is a Warrior Dream boss in Hollow Knight. Lore Gorb the Great Mind was a mystic creature with a distended brain who claimed to be all-knowing.Gorb Hunter's Journal entry: "A mysterious life-form that claimed to contain all of the world's knowledge inside of its distended brain." He goaded others to revere his mind and ascend with him to a different plane of existence. Hall of Gods description:"Dreamborn god of the beyond" His remains were buried on a hill atop the Howling Cliffs, with a tombstone carved at his image. In-game events Gorb's ghost appears at its tomb after acquiring the Dream Nail. It tries to make the Knight follow his mystic ways.Gorb: "Ascend! Ascend! Ascend ascend ascend with Gorb!" After its defeat, it gives up before shattering into 100 Essence collected by the Dream Nail. Behaviour and Tactics Gorb has only one attack in addition to being able to teleport: * Spear Cast: Fires a ring of 8 spears outwards in a circle from his location. The spears travel through the environment and deal contact damage. He almost always will automatically do this attack if hit, otherwise he normally will wait a few seconds before launching another wave. At 70% hp Gorb will fire 2 waves in alternating patterns and at 40% hp Gorb will fire 3 waves. Gorb's only attack is slow enough to dodge with good timing, though when close-up they are clustered enough that it's hard to get in time for a melee strike unless the player has acquired Shade Cloak. Using ranged attacks and Spells mitigates this problem. Gorb's fight, like all Warrior Dream fights, uses the entire room as the arena. In Gorb's case, this results in the largest arena out of all the other Warrior Dreams, and the only one that has other enemies in the same room. A good strategy if the player becomes damaged is to move as far away from the main platform as possible, as Gorb only stays within that zone, and heal up, using the Dream Nail to regain SOUL from the nearby enemies. From this distance, the player only has to be aware of one or two stray spears. Dialogue Location Gorb's grave is located in the northeast part of the Howling Cliffs. 01.jpg!Location in the Howling Cliffs}} 02.png!Spear Cast attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Gorb at his grave |Image3=Screenshot HK 01.png!Arena in the Howling Cliffs |Image4=Godhome Arena Gorb Attuned.png!Attuned Arena in Godhome |Image5=Godhome Arena Gorb Ascended.png!Ascended Arena in Godhome |Image6=Gorb Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia *Despite Gorb being known as the "Great Mind", Gorb's in-game dialogue appears simplistic, marked by a childlike speech pattern and limited vocabulary. *Gorb used to be named after his backer, Aladar. He has several cut dialogue under this name: **''Greetings pale thing. Do you seek my knowledge? That I cannot give. Only an end.'' **''Would you accept the end I offer?'' **''Alas. It destroys...'' *In several translations of the game, these cut dialogues are used instead of the final one. ru:Горб it:Gorb